Beloved
by CaitlynDreamsofMagicalThings
Summary: Everyone knew of the legendary Pureblood clans. Some thrived, others ruined. Yuki Kuran thought she was the only hidden princess. But what if she wasn't? What if there was another? One so admired that it turned vampire society on its head when she was lost. One who captivates Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu in ways Yuki never could.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

The sun was shining bright in the afternoon at Cross Academy. The Day Class was busy with the work their professor was providing them, and the Night Class were beginning to wake up. Unbeknownst to either, a black car down the road slowed as it found its way to the front gates. Coming to a stop, the sleek ebony of the doors glossed over as one opened. Four figures, all dressed in black cloaks, stepped out and surveyed the area. Once they saw that the coast was clear, one of the taller figures curved her hand. A smoky haze of periwinkle materialized around her and her companions, covering them in a dome-like shape. The other tall figure turned to the limo and extended his hand to the open door. A pale hand grasped it carefully, bringing an arm and subsequent body, out of the car. Unlike the others, this figure was tinier, silhouette clad in a pristine white cloak embroidered with gold.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A soft-spoken female at the figure's left asked. A hand fell upon their shoulder.

"You can never go back to the shadows." The calm figure in front twisted her hand slightly, causing the haze to lighten and thin as she spoke. "You're very existence could divide society. The Senate will-"

The one holding the tiny figure cut them off. "She knows the repercussions of what will happen." This voice was masculine but mild despite the tone he used. "She's a lot smarter than you think. After all, you taught her everything she knows."

The last figure grabbed the figure's free hand. "Are you ready?"

The white figure looked up. She had no reservations and no cold feet. She spent a decade out of the public eye and she was tired of living in shadows. She wanted to interact with humans and vampires alike. She wanted to learn about herself and the world. She wanted to meet him again. She wanted a to have normal life. Well, as normal as a vampire could get.

"Yes."

* * *

It didn't take long for the arrivals to get past the gates, nor did they have any major issues getting to the main building. As they found the headmaster's office, a man stepped into their path as they reached the door. He looked to be in his thirties, tall with outlines of musculature under the layers of clothing. A cowboy hat sat upon his head of long, wavy black hair, which partially covered the scar and metallic eye patch on the right side of his face. His one visible eye was a cold icy blue.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked. He immediately focused on the white patch surrounded by the darkness. The male tightened his grip on her hand.

The tall female stood forward, just missing her haze. "We request a word with Headmaster Kaien Cross. Let us pass, hunter."

He gritted his teeth, the cigarette in his mouth nearly breaking in half. "It's Yagari Toga to you, missy. Again, who the hell are you?"

"Let us through, dude! We don't have time for this!" The smallest black figure bellowed. All of the moisture in the room started to develop frost, threatening to freeze and shatter.

Yagari drew his gun as the haze grew darker and darker until it was nearly opaque. He used his limited sight to try to distinguish the white silhouette, but the more he tried the bigger the struggle. Glaring at the undiscernible figures, the hunter began to aim.

But before anyone could try anything, the door behind Yagari opened and Kaien Cross popped his head out. "Yagari? What's going on?"

A stunned silence filled the air, the tension it created so thick you could cut into it with a knife. The white hood, seemingly unaffected by the confrontation, rested her hand on the front figure's arm. A deep breath could be heard before indigo faded back to baby blue.

"Are you Headmaster Kaien Cross?"

The blonde's confused gaze brightened with glee. "Oh! You must be our new student. I'm so sorry for Yagari. He can be a grouch. Please, come in! Come in!" Noticing his lingering gaze, the white hood politely nodded at Yagari as her companions ignored the hunter and led her into the room. Closing the door behind everyone who entered (hunters included), Kaien crossed over the room to witness three of the black hoods unveil their faces.

The tall female was an aristocrat, twenty-one at the most, with rich brown hair partially pulled back in a tight bun while the rest fell in a chestnut river. Her sharp indigo eyes glowed against the paleness of her skin, matching the deep blue in her entire. The teenaged aristocrat who blasted Yagari was almost as small as the white hood with wavy golden hair that was tidy on top and messy on the bottom. Her peach-toned skin was bright in comparison to her scarlet clothes and eyes. Like their warmth was enough to ignite the flames of hell. The last one, a young lady of average height, was lovely enough to be an aristocrat, if not a pureblood. Her bronze hair curled gently at her waist despite the braids, their vivid color giving her skin an almost sun-kissed glow. Her periwinkle eyes complimented the pastel purple in her dress.

Yagari was stunned. He didn't know these vampires. Why were they here? How and why did nobody, not even Kaien, inform him of this? Just as he was about to question them, Kaien said. "My, what lovely ladies you are! Will you all be staying with your lady during her studies here?"

The brunette nodded. "We must be here to ensure her well-being, health, and safety. We raised her most of her life, and we don't plan to stop anytime soon. Besides, these two will be starting classes alongside our mistress." The other women nodded in agreement.

Kaien smiled, grateful for their efforts. "And the young man?"

"I gave him a new life," the cloaked female claimed. Her sweet voice made Kaien's heart skip a beat. "He is one of my best friends, and he protects me. I will take care of him and keep him out of trouble, sir."

Yagari furrowed his brows. What did that mean? _Gave him a new life? Take care of him_? His eyes widened. He bolted up, intending to end the man's life when the female wrapped her arms around him, shielding him with her body. The other three females moved to protect her.

"Mr. Toga, I can assure you that my companions and I have everything under control. Mizuki is not descending and he never will. I can promise you he is not a danger to anyone."

He snorted. "We'll see. I'll be the one to put him down." The scarred hunter could swear he heard a hiss from the women.

Kaien, on the other hand, couldn't find the words to express his shock and joy. Never before has he met a person with so much care for one like this young man. The brunette had informed him about the male before their arrival, so he was expected, but he did wonder what society would think. This was not a common occurrence. Questions would be asked and explanations demanded.

This girl. If memory serves him right, her lineage was humble and considerate. It was only right that she would inherit such attributes. He should have known someone like her would carry such strong morals and opinions of whom her kind saw as lesser beings.

"So, his name is Mizuki. Such an adorable name!" A stiff nod came from the male in question. It must be uncomfortable for him to be the center of attention. Taking note, Kaien looked to the three vampires. "May I ask for yours?"

The brunette bowed. "My name is Fumi. I hope we can coexist in the future. This is Aurora." The bronze one curtsied. "And -"

"I'm Naomi. Things are about to get a lot more interesting around here!"

Fumi scolded the blonde for her loud outburst, adding a firm smack to the head for good measure. Kaien couldn't help but laugh at the banter as she and Naomi argued. _Oh, how nostalgic_. Even Yagari and Aurora tried to hide their laughs behind a grimace and shake to the head. The hunters noticed the silence of the last two figures. They were surveying each other for injuries, standing close enough to reveal the connection between them.

"May I see you, little one?" Kaien inquired. His light-haired request caught everyone's attention.

With a polite nod, the final female pulled her ivory hood down and met Kaien's gaze. The bespectacled blonde thought his heart would stop at the sight before him. He thought Aurora was pretty, but this girl... she was _breathtaking_. Her heritage served her well.

"I-I... You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!" He squealed. The hug he pulled her into was a bit overwhelming, but nothing she couldn't handle. It was his strong grip that would take some getting used to. Giggling, she returned the loving gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Cross."

He pulled away, a cheery smile on his lips. "Oh, please! Call me Headmaster or, better yet, Daddy!"

The young woman froze, cocking her head slightly to the side as the rest of the room stiffened and winced at the implication. Realizing his overly eccentric mistake, Kaien went into full panic mode. "My apologies! I didn't mean-"

There was a bell-like giggle. "It's okay. I understand the excitement of meeting a potential new friend," she shrugged off. She was excited when she met Naomi.

"Friend?" Yagari scoffed. _Her kind being friends with a hunter? Yeah, right_.

"I would love to be friends!" Kaien cheered, ignoring his comrade. He seemed oblivious to the bewildered reactions of everyone around them. "I will help you with anything you need. Just ask!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'll keep that in mind."

Yagari made a statement of clearing his throat, earning a glare from Fumi and Naomi. Kaien, remembering the situation, straightened up into his more stern demeanor.

"So, you three will be enrolled in the Night Class, I presume?"

Fumi stood beside her mistress. "Yes, sir. She is of the most elite. It is only right for her to be with her kind since all she's grown up with were us, the servants, and humans."

Kaien nodded and maintained a professional composure as he helped Fumi organize a schedule and explained the rules and ways of the Academy. The uniform the teens will adorn was handed to Aurora to handle until crossover, and their supplies and belongings were provided for them as well as in their dorm. Kaien watched as the pale girl accepted everything in a very polite manner. He would do everything in his power to ensure this girl would be well taken care of.

Watching them leave with Yagari behind them, the Headmaster couldn't help but let his mind wander. This girl, her _existence, _could change everything. He knew what happened in her past, and it astounded him how she didn't show a severe reaction to his earlier words. It was as if she were completely in the dark. Did she not remember that night? If that was the case, he would have to tread lightly with those already aware of the truth behind the tragedy. He didn't want to destroy the poor girl by letting her hear all the horrific details. It would break her sweet little heart.

He recalled the president of the moon dorms, and how he would react to his new classmate. "Someone is going to be very surprised that you're still here..."

He smiled, hopeful for the reunion forming in his brain.

"_Ono-sama_."


	2. Chapter 2: New Student

The sun finally set after crossover, and the Day Class had gone back to their dorms. The Night Class were settling into their seats, most of the nobles flanking the two purebloods in the room. Takuma looked over as his dorm president spoke in hushed tones with his recently-awakened sister. Yuki Cross had asked Kaname Kuran to turn her into a vampire back at a soirée in town, and everyone knew their prince wouldn't refuse her request. So, the human girl was bitten and changed. However, she didn't become Level D like the hunter under the name of Kiryu. Instead, the brunette turned out to be Yuki Kuran, the daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran, and Kaname's little sister. The pureblood's circle of aristocrats were ready to question Headmaster Cross about this, but the chestnut-haired male threatened them if they tried. So, the group let things be and Yuki was transferred to the Night Class. She no longer lived with Kaien at Kaname's request, so she stayed at her brother's side even during crossovers. She didn't like giving Artemis up but using it hurt, and he wouldn't take any chances.

But it wasn't all bad. Yuki couldn't help her relief that she wasn't just some human unworthy of Kaname's love. True, she missed her parents and felt guilt for their deaths, but Kaname was there. He loved her and she loved him. Nothing could keep them apart.

Unfortunately, Kaname was on the fence about her early awakening. The Senate was now aware of his sister's existence and had already begun drawing up proposals to try to manipulate her. Exactly what he was afraid of. Well, that and _him_. He was an issue that needed to be dealt with.

The more he thought, the more he wondered something strange from when he woke up. There was this odd mixture of different fragrances including an earthy potpourri, the freshness of clean linen, the cool chill of frozen fruit, and a deep blend of musk and ash. But he swore he could smell something else. Something soft. Too quick to pinpoint. Kaname thought that would be the end of it, but he was wrong. Something in the back of his head kept nagging at him, telling him to investigate. To speak with Kaien, to Takuma, someone. That was what confused him. Why was he giving it a second thought?

If he closed his eyes, he would see flashes of wavy tresses like blush silk. The way they bounced with a dancing form, a small face, and a tiny frame. Gemstone eyes glittering happily as they gaze upon the birds in the trees, the sun in the sky, the flower buds that bloomed. Kaname blinked the images away and let out a sigh. That seemed so long ago.

"Onii-sama?"

The pureblood turned to his sister next to him. She was as pretty as always. Her straight chestnut hair had grown substantially since her change and was currently down, thoroughly combed with the front pulled back and out of her face. Her once rich chocolate eyes had turned redder than when she was human. The Night Class uniform fit her well, complimenting the silver and red rose clips in her head. Her bracelet from Kaien was no longer on her wrist, now replaced with a garnet and platinum bracelet given to her by the Senate.

Yuki surprisingly wasn't as worried about the Senate's influence in her life. She allowed her brother to take control of those situations. Well, all but one: their potential betrothal. She was more than happy to marry her brother. The mere thought of them being together forever was a dream, but they would have to wait until they graduated. No matter, they will be beloved monarchs just like their parents and grandparents.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked. What could have her dear brother so troubled?

Before Kaname could answer, Yagari stomped in with a grimace. His cold, vicious aura was worse than usual. Some of the students braced themselves for the threats against them and the two precious purebloods. Others like Hanabusa and Ruka nearly raced to the Kuran siblings.

"Alright, bloodsuckers! Sit your asses down and shut up!" Yagari bellowed. He was still irritated that Kaien neglected to tell him about the new arrivals. The Hunters Association would have his ass when they found out another lost pureblood lived.

All of the vampires tensed at the tone the hunter used. Yuki froze in fear. He was worse than any teacher she's ever had. Kaname narrowed his eyes but maintained a smug grin. "A pleasant night, isn't it, _sensei?_"

Kuran's circle snickered at the mocking tone as Yuki turned away in bashfulness. Yagari shook his head before remembering Kaien's words from earlier. His icy blue orbs met Kaname's garnet ones and he smirked cockily. "Oh, I think it will be quite something."

Now that confused Kaname. Yagari never spoke like that, not with that tone at least. Dare he says he was almost at a loss, but his pride kept him from showing it. Whatever this hunter meant was probably nothing he can't handle. Right?

Yagari stood behind the desk, his face revealing mischief that unsettled the students. "You have a new student. Be sure to give 'em a nice, _warm_ welcome, ya beasts."

The classroom door opened revealing a small trio of uniform-clad women consisting of a blond, a redhead, and an unknown figure covered in white. A fog of blue came with them, familiar to the teacher but not his students. Kaname, as if by instinct, set his eyes on the hazy body. Whoever they were, they were a bit smaller than Yuki in their white cloak. Considering the way the red-eyed female looked at them, the figure was constantly protected. That and he couldn't catch their scent.

He easily matched the scents from earlier; the blonde smelled of chilled fruit despite the fire in her eyes, and the redhead had tones of fresh potpourri.

The duo flanked the white silhouette on both sides, ready to jump to action if they caught any sign of danger. "If I may ask, who are you?"

The hood looked towards the Kuran who asked, a flash of soft blush exited the cloak bringing a bit of nostalgia. She stared up at him for a few moments before glancing down. She looked in the direction of Naomi, who took her hand and slowly pulled a metal cuff from her wrist. The fog disappeared, exposing the definition of her species. Sharp intakes of breath came as realization hit.

"What is this?" Ruka demanded.

"Another pureblood?" Hanabusa bellowed in disbelief.

The white hood female nodded. Her natural perfume was sugary like candied flowers. Not too weak, not too strong. A perfect balance.

"That smell..." Takuma said. He looked at Kaname, standing still as he watched the mysterious form.

_This... It couldn't be_.

Two pale hands rose from under the cloak, grabbing the hood as Aurora reached around and held the golden tie keeping it together. With a count of three, the tie was loosened and the cloak fell into her arms.

Everyone gasped.

The pureblood before them was a sight to behold. She looked about Yuki's age, slim and petite with wide hips and a somewhat bigger bust than usually seen at Cross Academy. Her snowy complexion was flawless against thick frames of wavy baby pink hair, and her ruby-pink eyes were surrounded by long lashes in her heart-shaped face. Though there was little to no color to her cheeks, her supple lips shamed a pink rose with its rouge. The Night Class uniform fit her like a glove, a thin golden chain hidden beneath her black shirt.

The teen gave everyone a sweet smile. "It's so nice to meet you all. I hope we can all get along and become great friends." With that, she made her way to the Kurans and stood before the male.

Kaname couldn't believe his eyes. How was this possible? Flashes of cheery, innocent smiles, soft round cheeks, curling bubblegum hair, and wide eyes. A tiny body that sat like a cherub in his arms.

The pink-haired girl curtsied. "It's been a decade since we last spoke. It's an honor to see you again, Kaname-sama."

Ten years. That's how long Yuki was human. That's how long their parents had been dead. How long _he_ has been subdued. Ten years of pain, believing she was gone, lost with the others.

"Mayumi."


End file.
